marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Walterson (Earth-97161)
| CurrentAlias = Throg | Aliases = Frog of Thunder, Frog Thor, Puddlegulp, Fr'g Th'r | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = unnamed wife (deceased) unborn child (deceased) | Universe = Earth-97161 | BaseOfOperations = Pet Avengers Mansion, Avengers Mansion,Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly pro football player | Education = Mississippi State University | Origin = Human transformed into frog by a witch then granted the power of Thor from a sliver of Mjolnir. | PlaceOfBirth = Newark, New Jersey; | Creators = Chris Eliopoulos; Ig Guara | First = Lockjaw and the Pet Avengers Vol 1 1 | Quotation = He had the power of the [[Thor Odinson (Earth-97161)|'God' of Thunder]], as well as his hammer. And e'er since, that frog, newly dubbed Throg, uses yon hammer to protect his clan and stands e'er vigilant against any who would threaten them! | Speaker = Throg | QuoteSource = Lockjaw and the Pet Avengers Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin Simon Walterson was a college football star at Mississippi State University, eventually drafted to the professional ranks. A severe knee injury ended his football career. He found a new reason for living in his wife and their charity work. That is until the death of his wife and their unborn child. Simon fell into a deep depression, and in an act of desperation he sought out mystics, medium, psychic, and fortune tellers trying to speak to his wife one last time. Simon finally found a witch with an authentic connection to the afterlife, and was able to speak with his wife and learn about their unborn child. Unfortunately, Simon was unable to pay the witch for her service, and as a punishment the witch cursed Simon to transform into a frog. Simon made his way to Central Park in the heart of New York City, and began a new life as an amphibian. He met other frogs, was accepted into their clan, and was given the name Puddlegulp. Puddlegulp aided King Glugwort during the frogs' war with the rats. As the time of the Althing draws near, the Asgardians wonder where Thor is. He's on Earth having been transformed into a frog, but is still a warrior born. So when a rat attacks him, he easily fights it off. Thor befriends Puddlegulp, who leads him to meet King Glugwort. Hildy and the other kids discover Twilight, and that Loki is up to something involving it. Thor and Puddlegulp arrive in time to drive off Ratso and some others, but not in time to save the king. The other frogs convince Thor to help them against the rats, and Thor already has a plan. In Asgard, the children tell Heimdall of Twilight, and he suspects Loki of even more deviousness. At the Althing, the Grand Thane calls for the sons of Odin to step forward. Loki is there promptly, laughing to himself about Thor's absence, until the Thunder God steps forward as well. Thor's plan to find the alligators in the sewers is successful, except for the presence of the Piper, who promptly takes control of Thor's amphibian body. To aid the frogs in Thor's battle with the rats, Thor leads the alligators to the surface. Back in Asgard, Loki is suspicious of the Thor that has appeared at the Althing, and follows him and Heimdall back to Heimdall's home. The alligators make short work of the rats, and in Asgard Loki discovers that the false Thor is really Harokin. As Thor leaves the frogs, Puddlegulp stops him and tells Thor is secret. Thor returns to the alley and lifts Mjolnir, transforming in a Thunder Frog. When Thor in the form of Sigurd Jarlson is walking through Central Park he is met by Puddlegulp and some of the other Frogs of Central Park. The children are astonished by the fact that not only are the frogs coming to Jarlson, but they also talk to him as well. Jarlson explains that these frogs are old friends of his. The frogs tell Jarlson something troubling indeed and when he tells the children he has to leave they tell him that they know he's really Thor. He's astonished, however they say that their father figured that Sigrud was some super-hero, and that they got a peak at Mjolnir that he's been carrying in his gym bag while he was sleeping. When they promise to keep his identity a secret, Sigrud transforms himself into Thor and rushes off into the sewers below. Having been told by Puddlegulp that there is a massacre going on down there, Thor has decided to investigate. Thor then discovers the Morlocks massacred perpetrated by the Marauders. Frog of Thunder Thor left shortly after defeating the rats, but unbeknownst to him, he was followed by some rats. Puddlegulp followed to warn him, and witnessed the frog lift Mjolnir and wield of the power of the god of thunder. However, a sliver of Mjolnir broke off when Toothgnasher tapped it with his hoof. Once Thor departed, Puddlegulp was able to lift the silver which transformed into a miniature Mjolnir and granted the power of Thor to Puddlegulp. Puddlegulp became Throg, Frog of Thunder, and wielder of the mighty Frogjolnir. and the "forging" of Frogjolnir]] Pet Avengers When Reed Richards is looking for the Infinity Gems so that they do not fall into the wrong hands. Instead they fall into the mouth of Lockjaw, who decides that he will form his own team of heroes to find the lost gems. Joining him are Throg, Lockheed, Redwing, Hairball, and Ms. Lion. Looking for a second gem leads them to the Savage Land, and a T-Rex. They find themselves in the Savage Land face-to-face with a T-Rex. Zabu arrives and helps them run off the dinosaur and is invited to join the team. They sense the location of the next gem in the past so they transport into the prehistoric past and run into Devil Dinosaur, who happens to be protecting its nest, which inconveniently is the location of the gem. They manage to distract Devil Dinosaur while Lockjaw and Ms. Lion get the gem. They then transport themselves back to the present, only they appear over the open ocean. They crash into the ocean, but are saved by Namor's Honor Guard turtles, who agree to help them find two more of the gems. Unfortunately, they are inside Giganto. The turtles flee and Hairball finally freaks out about so much water, waking up Giganto, who swallows them. Inside, Ms. Lion finds the gems, and they teleport away to the location of the final gem, the White House. The final gem is located in the Bo's collar. Bo takes off barking out the front door, and the Pet Avengers follow, only to run headlong into Thanos. He was the previous owner of the Gems when united as the Infinity Gauntlet, intervenes and kills Ms. Lion. The other animals are angered by this act and use the Gems to strand Thanos in an alternate dimension and subsequently revive their comrade. Retrieving the final Gem, the group decides to separate, but not before Throg advises that they now share a psychic link and will reunite if needed. Ms. Lion resurrected by Hairball via the Soul Gem dubs the group the Pet Avengers. The series concludes with Lockjaw presenting the Gems to a surprised Reed Richards. ]] Pet Avengers Unleashed The Pet Avengers assemble after Throg goes missing. Throg had been suffering an identity crisis over being both an animal and a mythic hero, and thus feeling at home neither among frogs nor among human heroes, and set out to find other mythical creatures who might understand his concerns. His search leads him, and subsequently the Pet Avengers, to the discovery of a community of mythical creatures under threat. Throg and the Pet Avengers come to their aid, and Throg gains a renewed sense of his place in the world. Avengers vs. Pet Avengers The Pet Avengers stop the robbery of a candy store, have some character moments in the park, then telepathically recognizing the distress of The Avengers, teleport themselves to Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man only to find they have been turned to frogs. The villain is none other than Fin Fang Foom followed by a legion of Dragons who then proceed to swallow whole everyone but Lockheed. The teams were able to escape the dragons only to find all the dragons gone. Suddenly, they received an emergency message from Commander Steve Rogers about the dragons attacking Xi'an. Arriving in China, Lockheed convinced his friends to help Foom, revealing that the dragons were looking from Makluan eggs. While the rest of the team kept the Avengers at bay, Throg used his abilities to give the dragons access to the dragon egg cavern. After the dragons escaped, he attempted to explain himself and apologize, but Thor congratulated him on job well done. | Powers = * Amphibian Physiology: Simon Walterson was mystically transformed into a frog due to a witch curse, and gained all the abilities associated with the amphibious species. He still retained his human intellect and memories, but was unable to converse with humans; he could only communicate with frogs and other similar animals. * Asgardian Enhancement: Since gaining Frogjolnir, Throg seemingly possess the powers and abilities of Thor. ** Superhuman Strength: Throg has superhuman strength, but due to being a frog and his size his power is reduced in comparison to Thor. **'Superhuman Stamina:' His musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human or frog. He can physically exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Dense Tissue:' Throg's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density of the bodily tissues of a human or frog. This contributes, somewhat, to Throg's superhuman strength and weight. **'Superhuman Durability:' Throg's body is much harder and more resistant to damage than the body of a human being or frog. Throg can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures without sustaining injury. **'Extended Longevity:' Throg, like all Asgardians, isn't immortal in the same sense as members of other god pantheons but he does age much slower than a human or frog. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If Throg is injured, his metabolism enables him to repair damages tissue much faster and much more extensively than a human being or frog. However, he can't regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, at least not without the aid of powerful magical assistance. * Telepathic Link: Thanks to the power of the Mind Gem, the Pet Avengers are all telepathically linked with the other. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Frogjolnir: A sliver of Mjolnir, which transformed into a miniature version of Mjolnir and granted Puddlegulp the powers of Thor. | Notes = * When Thor had been turned into a frog by Loki, he was able to lift Mjolnir and regain the powers of the god of thunder while still being a frog. Although they appear similar, Throg and Thor as a frog are distinct individuals. | Trivia = * Throg's human name "Simon Walterson" is a reference to his creator, the writer and artist, Walter Simonson. * During their first meeting seen in – , Puddlegulp mentioned to Thor that he was once human. However, his full origins were not revealed until . | Marvel = | Links = }} Category:Frogs Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Transmutation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Geokinesis Category:Asgardian Magic Category:Amphibian Form Category:Telepaths Category:Thor Hosts Category:Time Travelers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regeneration Category:Mind Gem wielders